The Child
by Amy LyRose
Summary: Hermione learns something new about herself that just might lead her to Sunnydale. A new family, maybe even a new love.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of Beanacre0's version, with her permission I reworked it and tried to make it come alive.**

**Prologue**

**1998**

On the night of Buffy's seventeenth birthday, a miracle occurred. An age old prophesy was fulfilled. A child was conceived. The day after she ran, Buffy discovered the baby. Due to her accelerated healing rate and the fact that child was half vampire, Buffy's pregnancy only lasted a three months. She gave birth to a baby girl. She named her Hermione Angel Summers.

She had registered Hermione with her own name and said her father was called Liam Angelus, remembering that Angel once told her of his birth name when they were having a quiet evening.

What she didn't know was that on the night that Hermione was born, in Italy a dying priestess from an age old cult bent on protecting the child of the Prophesy repeated the prophesy. It had been lost through the ages and now was finally found.

It told of a child born of a slayer and a vampire, that when she and her mother joined forces that they would be almost unbeatable. It also told of the child's powers and gifts. A scholar was so busy writing down the Prophesy that he didn't notice a demon hiding in the shadows.

Buffy was busy getting ready for work as Anne in a local diner. Hermione was burbling happily in her fold away crib, her chocolate eyes like Angel's sparkling in delight. Buffy chuckled and kissed her baby's head as she passed the cot.

Buffy only turned away for a moment, but when she turned back a dark blue demon with sharp horns and the infinity symbol tattooed on his forehead was standing over Hermione's crib. Hermione let out a soft wail and Buffy tried to reach the demon. Before she could reach them, the Demon grabbed Hermione and disappeared from the room.

Buffy sighed as she travelled home to Sunnydale. She couldn't find Hermione and had been searching for a month already. She soon arrived and headed right home. She greeted Joyce and then sat down with her on the sofa.

"Mom, when I was away, something big happened." Buffy began. Joyce smiled. "How so, Honey?" She asked. "I, uh, had a baby girl. She was Angel's, by some miracle. Vampires usually can't have children, but somehow we did." Buffy began. "I'm shocked. I'm a grandmother. Where is she? And what's she called?" Joyce asked. "Her name is Hermione. Hermione Angel Summers." Buffy said sadly.

"But where is she?" Joyce asked. "A demon took her, a month ago. I can't find her. I miss her so much." Buffy told her, choking up. Joyce wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, Buffy. We'll find her. No matter how long it takes." She soothed.

The next day, Buffy was reunited with her friends. They were at Giles' house, when she decided to tell them about Hermione.

"Guys, when I was away I gave birth to a baby." She began. Everyone stared at her. "She was Angel's. It's not normal I know, but I have been with no other guy. Plus my pregnancy only lasted three months. Look, this is her." Buffy explained, pulling out a picture of Hermione and handing it round.

Willow awed at the picture. "She's so cute. Is your Mom looking after her?" She asked. Buffy shook her head. "She was taken. This demon came and before I could do anything, he vanished with her. My baby." Buffy told them, her voice sad and quiet. "We'll help you find her. Willow can put a notice out on the internet with the picture. Say she was kidnapped by a masked man. What was her name?" Giles suggested.

Buffy stoked the picture fondly. "Her name was Hermione Angel Summers. I gave her this locket with a picture of me in it. Maybe that will help find her." Buffy said with a sigh.

Angel soon returned and, when he was told, he vowed to find his daughter.

**Somewhere in London 1983**

A baby's wail filled the air. "What the?" Jane Granger muttered, getting out of bed pulling on her dressing gown. "John? John, get up." She hissed. John groaned and woke up, getting up and following his wife downstairs.

They opened the front door and stared at the bundle on their doorstep. Jane gently took the child in her arms and soothed her. "What's she called?" John asked. "This locket says her name is Hermione. This must be her mother." Jane replied, showing her husband the locket that was hung round the baby's neck.

A picture of a woman was inside. A young blonde girl, smiling at the camera. She was very beautiful. "John, can we adopt her? Please?" Jane pleaded. "In the morning we shall go to the social services. We'll tell them she was abandoned and we wish to adopt her." John replied, following his wife inside.

So from that day on, the baby girl was known as Hermione Jean Granger. The Muggleborn and brightest witch of her generation.

Read and Review, hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Hermione sighed as she sat in her small flat. She was sorting through some items, getting everything she would need for a trip to America. She was going to Hellmouth, a magically powerful location is a place called Sunnydale.

During a Order meeting Hermione learned that Voldemort had recently travelled there to arrange a partnership with a self proclaimed Goddess called Glory. Glory was very evil and loved pain and destruction. It was said she was so evil that the other demons that ruled their own version of Hell, cast her out, banished her, she was that terrible.

Hermione shivered to think what would happen if Voldemort allied himself with a force so strong. It was her job to track Voldemort and, along with the boys who were arriving a few days after, try and stop him. Personally she didn't understand what good it was knowing where he was, if they couldn't stop him from doing the harm she knew he would do. It wasn't time for Harry to defeat him, but it would give them an advantage when they finally got the go ahead to go in for the kill.

Hermione went to her storage closet and knelt down to sort through the boxes that had once been in her parent's house; searching for anything that she could take with her. She was going into muggle territory after all. She might need some things that she never thought she would need before now.

She gulped as she looked at them, before pulling herself together. Her parents had died not long ago, killed by Voldemort the night she left school. Deciding she wanted to get this over with before she backed out, she took a deep breath and opened the first box.

The first box turned out to be her baby things. Hermione marveled at the tiny outfits, wondering how on earth she had once fit in them. She held up a dress and was awed at how small it was. She also saw a baby book, all comments and pictures to sparse to notice anything suspicious and yet it still left an uneasy feeling that her parents didn't have the time to fully document her baby days as well as most parents she knew did. Of course not everyone could be as parental and loving as Mrs. Weasely. Sometimes even she needed a break.

She dug deeper into the box and found a bunch of pictures. In them, she looked no older than a few weeks. She smiled at herself and flicked idly through them. Hermione felt a small bit of pain as she thought of her parents, but overcame it with memories of the good times with them.

Finally, she got to the last box, this one in the back corner. She reached the bottom of the box and found a slim briefcase full of papers. Curious, Hermione pulled it out and clicked it open. She scanned the papers and her heart dropped. They were adoption papers for one Hermione Jean Granger.

It said that she was found on the Grangers doorstep one night, just left there. She had had a locket around her neck with her name on the back. Hermione threw the papers to one side and dug further into the box. She pulled out the locket mentioned.

She flicked it open and stared at the woman inside. Her honey colored hair was slightly more blonde than Hermione's own, but it was similar. Her facial structure too had features Hermione recognized as her own, such as her nose and eye shape. With a sigh, she shut the locket and fastened it around her neck. She glanced at the time and jumped. She had to meet the Order and leave, now.

Hermione apperated to Grimauld Place where she was met by Molly Weasley. Molly hugged her tightly before releasing her and leading her into the kitchen where the Order waited.

Hermione gasped in shock and delight as she saw the kitchen. A banner at the back of the room read 'Happy 18th Hermione and Good Luck.' She felt tears come to her eyes and laughed. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She whispered, glad that she was still loved even if she wasn't who she thought she was. Maybe she will think about the news she had just learnt but for now there was her friends and a piece of cake with her name on it.

Later that day, Hermione faced Dumbledore as the elderly man told her the basics of her task in Sunnydale. She was to find the home that Dumbledore had rented for her and the boys to stay in, and the boys would be joining her a few days. With the last goodbyes, Hermione's portkey was activated and she was whisked away.

Hermione landed in the middle of a cemetery. She heard scrabbling and turned round. Nothing was around her at all. The sound grew louder and a grave, about ten over from where she was standing, opened up. A hand groped around finding something to help claw its way out.

She stared in disbelief, not knowing how she knew it was a vampire, and not knowing how it was so slow. She knew that for normal standards she shouldn't have been able to notice it until had already pounce. Even then, the vampire was moving at such a slow pace that Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little about the absurdity of a "slow vampire". The Vampire charged at her, breaking her concentration. Before she could think, her instincts took over. Hermione moved out of the way, with a speed she didn't know she possessed, and spun back round to face the newborn. The vampire growled and tried again.

Once again, with an agility and speed Hermione was certain she didn't have before, she dodged the attack, focusing on staying out of the vampire's hands. The vampire got frustrated and finally managed to attack her. Hermione pushed it off of her and the vampire fell back. She ran to a grave stone and picked up the closest thing, a heavy tree branch that she lifted as if it were a toothpick. She put off her new unusual strength and speed as a rush of adrenalin and nothing else. After all it wasn't everyday that a girl faced a vampire head on.

She swung it at the vampire and it fell back. She dropped the branch in shock. "Hey, Vampire, pick on someone your own size. Like me." A voice called. Before Hermione looked backed towards the voice she kicked up the branch into her awaiting hand and stabbed the vampire in the chest, stumbling a bit when the creature dusted before her eyes. "Or not," the person behind her said with a hint of dissatisfaction. Hermione turned and saw the woman from her locket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Buffy sighed as she pulled herself out of bed. It was days like this that she wondered why she even bothered to go on. Hermione had never been found and was most likely dead, Joyce had died, Riley had turned vampire junkie before leaving for the army and Dawn was being tracked down by Glory, the Hell Bitch. And worst of all? Spike had an obsession with her.

But then again, there were still things she had to live for. Dawn, her friends, protecting Sunnydale and the hope that Hermione was still out there somewhere, safe and sound and growing up happy. With the uplifting thoughts of what to live for, Buffy smiled and began to head downstairs.

Dawn was already up and waiting for Xander to take her to school. "Morning, Buffy. I made pancakes." She greeted. Buffy raised an eyebrow at the fact Dawn made pancakes. "Okay, so I put readymade ones in the microwave." Dawn relented. Buffy grinned. "That's more like it. Besides, it's the thought that counts, right?" She replied.

The two Summers sisters sat at the table, munching the pancakes silently. It was the silence that made the face Joyce was dead more real for the two. "Knock, Knock." The two spun round to see Xander smiling in the doorway. "Come on Dawnie, time for school." He added. Dawn groaned, but grabbed her bag and hugged Buffy before following Xander.

It had been a long day for Buffy, training with Giles and helping at the Magic Store. Willow and Tara dropped by at Lunch to hang out for an hour, but then had to go back to class. It vaguely made Buffy regret dropping school when they talked about classes. But she decided that she didn't really mind. She was just glad to get home and relax before patrol.

As soon as the sun set, Buffy kissed Dawn goodbye and told Xander and Anya to be good with her before leaving the house to hunt vampires. She staked four of the baddies and then moved onto the memorial park where her mother was buried, the hardest place to patrol.

She arrived just in time to see a young girl, of about eighteen, pick up a branch and hit a vampire. The vampire stumbled back and the girl dropped the branch in shock. "Hey, vampire, pick on someone your own size. Like me." Buffy yelled, standing on a crypt nearby with her stake dangling at her side.

The vampire turned and saw the slayer, but before he could move past his current appetizer and go for the meal, the girl in front of him had the branch in her hand and with a strong gab, stacked him in the chest. Between the vampire, the slayer, or the girl, no one knew who was more surprised.

Remembering the girl, Buffy jogged over to where the woman was standing. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are ya?" She asked, concern written on her face. She had an arm that was for sure but she still was an innocent, and she didn't want a bleeding girl on her hands. The girl just stared at her and Buffy frowned, waving her hand in front of her face. This night just keeps getting weirder.

"I think you might be in shock. I'll take you to a friend of mine, maybe he can help." She told the girl. The girl shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Really. You look, I just…You look familiar." She protested in an English accent. "Oh, you're English. My friend I was going to take you to is English." Buffy exclaimed. The girl nodded absently, her eyes staring at Buffy.

Buffy's eye caught something silver glittering at the girl's chest and reached out to it. She pulled it up to see a familiar locket looking back at her. "Where did you get this?" She gasped. The girl shrugged. "I was found with it. I was abandoned on my parents', well adopted parent's doorstep and they took me in. It had my name on the back, so they gave me a middle name and a last name." She explained.

Buffy paled a little. 'It can't be. Hermione would only be three. There is no way she could be her. Unless….No! Hermione grew at a normal rate. The Doctors said so. Just my pregnancy was short due to being a Slayer and all.' She thought.

The girl frowned and waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay? You look a little ill." She asked. Buffy shook herself out of it. "Yeah, sorry. So, what were you doing in the graveyard?" She grinned. "Oh, I'm a little lost. I'm looking for Dawson Boulevard." The girl replied, smiling. Buffy gave her directions and the girl sighed in relief. "Not that far then. Thanks, what did you say your name was?"

Buffy started. "Oh, sorry. I'm Buffy Summers." The girl shook her hand. "Thanks, Buffy. I'm Hermione Granger." Buffy grew even more pale and all plans of walking the girl home was driven from her mind. "I have to go." She gasped out, running away.

Please Read and Review. I am rewriting this for Beanacre0, so I already know that this is remarkable similar to hers. It will continue to be until the eighth chapter which I am going to try and write completely solo. Hope I don't butcher it too much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Buffy ran all the way home and into her room, ignoring Dawn, Xander and Anya as they asked what was wrong. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. 'How is it possible. It can't be. But I _know_ that locket. The girl's story fits. I need to talk with Giles in the morning.' She thought shakily. Rolling over, the thoughts running around in her head, she tried to go to sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning, she finally drifted off into a sleep riddled with dreams of her baby.

The next morning was a Saturday but Buffy still woke Dawn up early, insisting she needed to go to the Magic Shop right away. Of course, Dawn protested and whined until Buffy promised she could get breakfast at this Fast Food shop she loved.

Giles was stacking a shelf with the latest stock he had ordered from Japan, listening vaguely to Anya explain her latest money theory to Xander and Willow joke with Tara about some science experiment they had done the day before. He smiled to himself. It was times like these he lived for, the peaceful and loving feel that surrounded them. These kids were his family.

The peace was broken when the door swung open, crashing into the wall, and an anxious Buffy marched in followed by Dawn, who was holding a box of doughnuts and eating them happily.

"Buffy, what on earth has got you so panicked?" Giles asked, concern filling him as he looked at the girl he thought of as his daughter pace. Buffy looked up and met his eye. "I found Hermione. But she's eighteen years old."

A pin could have been heard drop in the silence that followed that statement. "Hermione? Our Hermione?" Dawn gasped. Buffy nodded and resumed her pacing, running her hand through her hair in a nervous way. "But how? I mean Hermione should only three, right?" Willow exclaimed.

Tara and Anya frowned and exchanged confused looks. "Uh, who's Hermione?" Anya piped up. Buffy stopped pacing and turned to face her. "Hermione Angel Summers, my daughter." The two women gasped and stared at her. "How? If she's supposed to be three, then you would have been 17. And you weren't fat when you were at school." Anya asked.

Buffy shot her a look. "No, I wasn't pregnant then. Due to me being a Slayer and Hermione being Angel's daughter, my pregnancy only lasted 3 months." Tara gasped. "I didn't think Vampires could have children." She remarked.

Buffy sank into a seat. "They can't usually, but somehow we did. She was kidnapped by a demon only a week after she was born. I returned to Sunnydale and told the guys. We looked for her, but she was never found. Now it appears she is in Sunnydale, but she seems to be eighteen years old. It would have been her birthday yesterday." She explained, looking sorrowful as she thought about her baby's birthday.

Giles looked up. "I should have thought of this earlier. How stupid of me!" He sighed. The others turned and looked at him in confusion. "I should have looked up the Demon. That way we would know where she is, and if this girl is indeed Hermione Summers."

Anya put up her hand. "Yeah, but how do you know it was Hermione, your Hermione?" She asked. "When she was born, I gave her a locket with a picture of me in it. This girl was wearing it. She said she had been found with it and that her name was on the back. She said her name was Hermione." Buffy explained briefly, worn out and anxious to know if this Hermione Granger really was Hermione Angel Summers. After all how many Hermiones were out there? It's not like it's a common name.

"Can you describe the Demon for me? I might be able to find it in one of these books." Giles called from the back room as he collected a few more books on demonology. "Sure." Buffy called back.

Giles placed the books on the table and picked one up at random. "Now, you were saying." He inquired. "Oh, well it was a deep blue colour with yellow eyes. And it had an eight sideways on its forehead." Buffy recalled, making sure she went over the demon several times in her head to make sure.

"The infinity symbol?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded and turned to Giles. "Well?" She asked. Giles paused, staring at the page he was on. "It appears that this demon was a Vicis Everto, meaning Time Demon in Latin. They have the ability to appear anywhere in time." He announced, his face solemn.

Buffy paled rapidly and Willow, Dawn and Xander stared in shock at Giles. "So, these Vicis Everto thing arrived at Buffy's place when she was seventeen, stole Hermione and placed her fifteen years in the past. Why?" Xander summarized. "I'm not quite sure. We may have to continue to research that. But right now, I have a shop to run." Giles replied, walking over to the counter as two women walked in.

Dawn skipped happily up to the two women. "Can I help you?" She asked. The women told her that they wanted a candle for spells and Dawn led them to the display of the various candles they had. She explained the spells they were used for and left the women to think about what one to get. Dawn helped out at weekends and she found she enjoyed it, meeting new people and feeling helpful as she did so.

The door to the magic shop opened again and a girl of eighteen walked in, her long honey hair falling in curls to her waist. Dawn walked over to her. "Can I help you?" She asked. The girl shook her head. "No thank you. I was just looking. I've never been a magic shop like this before." She smiled. Dawn returned the smile and went to leave, but bumped into Buffy who was staring at the girl.

Buffy was talking idly with Anya when she heard Dawn ask the latest customer if they needed any help. The voice that answered was familiar to her and she spun round. Hermione stood in the doorway. Gasping, she approached Dawn and Hermione and froze, staring at her daughter.

"Buffy?" Dawn and Hermione's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hermione. Um, Hi. Look, I was wondering if you could drop by tonight. I need to talk to you." Buffy stammered, nervous at talking to her baby girl again. Hermione shot her a dazzling smile. "Sure. What time?" Buffy shrugged. "Say, about nine." She replied. "I'll be there." Hermione assured her before glancing round the store and leaving again, her locket shining in the sun as she left.

The gang came to her side at seeing Buffy's reaction to the customer. "Buffy, are you alright?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded. "Who was that?" Giles inquired, curious as to what had gotten Buffy so worked up and nervous. "That was Hermione."

Please Read and Review. This is still based off of Beanacre0's story The Lost Child, but two more chapters and it will be a 100% Amanda Lyrose original, except the Buffy and Harry Potter stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

As soon as Hermione left, Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number. He had gotten a mobile and had forwarded the number to her. "Hello?" His sleepy voice asked. "I found Hermione." Buffy stated.

Angel was fully awake at this point. "You have?" He gasped. "Yes. And she's eighteen. I'll tell you the details when you manage to get here. I'm telling her tonight, is there any way to get here by then?" Buffy explained.

Angel was quiet for a moment. "I should be able to get there. A friend of mine, a Demon, runs some kind of portal. I won't bother you with the details but, I can arrive in the fireplace at the Magic Shop tonight." He told her. Buffy thanked him and hung up.

Hermione paced the floor of her flat that she was due to share with the boys in a couple of days time. The woman, Buffy, from the locket had said she needed to talk to her. Hermione knew that this woman looked an awful lot like her birth mother, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up that this amazingly young looking woman would be her mother. She had only found out she had a birth mother roaming the earth, and the first minute she is in the States she meets her? It's a too weird. Seeing her again in the magic shop today only added to that weirdness facture. She was also panicking that maybe it was all a coincidence.

But then again, she did look exactly the same as the girl in her locket. Maybe she was her sister. Deciding not to panic, Hermione walked over to her small wardrobe and looked at her outfit choices. She wanted to look smart, yet casual. But also be ready in case she was attacked. In the end she decided on a simple white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, her boots and a brown leather jacket to top it off.

She looked in the mirror and nodded, liking what she saw. Hermione glanced at the time once more. It was almost nine and she was walking. Grabbing her keys and her wand Hermione left the flat and warded the door before walking down the street.

Buffy and the gang were nervously awaiting Hermione's arrival in the Magic Shop. They jumped when the only fire place in the shop flared green and a man stepped out. Buffy immediately got into a fighting stance and looked at him.

She relaxed her stance and let out a sigh of relief. "Angel, you came." She smiled. Angel hugged her briefly. "Of course. I wouldn't miss finding my daughter for the world." He grinned back. "Angel!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging the vampire with happiness. Angel chuckled and lifted her slightly off the floor. "Hey squirt."

The bell over the door stopped the reunion and the gang turned to see the newcomer. A beautiful girl stood before them, her features soft and her body curvy. Xander's eyes were almost bugging out, until Anya punched him in the arm. "Good evening." She greeted in a British accent. "Hello Hermione." Buffy replied, smiling at her.

Angel stared at the girl before him. She had some of the features of Buffy, such as the hair even though this girl's hair was browner, and there was some features of himself, such as the eyes. He turned to Buffy. "We need to talk." He told her. Buffy nodded and excused them to the back room so she could explain.

"What's going on? She can't be Hermione, our Hermione. Hermione's a toddler. Not eighteen years old. She can't be. Can she?" Angel demanded. Buffy sat down and ran a hand through her curls. "She is. Hermione was kidnapped by Viscis Everto. He put her in the past, three years after I was born, in England and she was adopted. She goes by the name of Hermione Granger right now." Buffy explained.

Angel too took a seat, stunned at the news. "But…how do you know?" He stammered, shocked. "The locket. I gave it her when she was a baby, when she got back from the hospital two days after she was born. It has a picture of me in it and her name on the back. Hermione is wearing it now. Plus her story fits." Buffy replied. Angel stood and offered Buffy his hand. "Then let's go tell our daughter the truth." Buffy smiled, stood and took his hand.

Hermione stood awkwardly in the Magic Shop surrounded by strangers that kept staring at her. "Hello, I'm Rupert Giles. Where about in England do you live?" Giles began, attempting to make conversation with her. "Oh, I lived in London, just on the outskirts. My parents ran a dentist surgery. I now live in the heart of London and am only here for business." Hermione told him, smiling slightly.

"Your parents _ran _a dentist surgery. What happened?" Anya asked in her usual insensitive way. "They were murdered last year." Hermione replied, quickly looking down to the ground with a blush after seeing the look on everyone's face. Hermione couldn't stand pity. The door to the back room opened again and Buffy came out with Angel.

"Hermione, take a seat." Buffy smiled, indicating a chair beside Willow. Hermione smiled in reply and sat down. "Sorry to be so rude. This is Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, my sister, Dawn, and this is Angel." Buffy informed her, pointing to each person in turn. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Hermione Granger," she told them.

Buffy knelt down before her. "Hermione, you said you were adopted, right?" She began. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I only just found out. I found the papers and details in a box that came from my parents' house when I cleared their things out after they died." She confirmed.

Buffy looked up at Angel for support and he smiled back at her. "Hermione, I'm your mother." She told her. Hermione stared at her for a second. "I thought so. I mean, your picture is the one in the locket. But how come you haven't changed?" She replied. Oh, now how to do this so that she wont freak. She may be part slayer, part vampire, but for the time being she was an innocent; unknown to the unknown. "When you were a baby, a demon stole you from them and placed you in the past," Anya cut in.

Hermione was silent. "A demon?" She said skeptically. Buffy bit her lip. "I know it's hard to believe, but there are demons out there, the most common being vampires. A time hopper stole you." Hermione looked up and met her eyes. "I know vampires are real. I've known that for years, just not that Demon's existed. So how old am I really supposed to be?" She asked.

Buffy was stunned that Hermione knew of vampires, but quickly got over it. "Three." It was Hermione's turn to be stunned. "Whoa," she muttered. Buffy chuckled, "yeah. Angel here is your dad. The thing is, well, there's more." She sighed, not sure how to say the next part without freaking Hermione out.

"I'm a vampire slayer. Angel here is a vampire cursed with a soul and we had a relationship three years ago. Thing is, vampires aren't supposed to have children. But I became pregnant with you. Hermione, you are half-vampire." Buffy said quickly.

Hermione gasped in shock. "Me? The daughter of a slayer and a vampire? That explains the strength I suddenly got, as well as the speed, agility and reflexes I never had before." She mused to herself. "When did you get those?" Xander called out. "Yesterday. It was my birthday and I turned eighteen. When I left the party and came her for business, it all just kind of came to me," Hermione replied, shrugging.

Dawn stepped forward and looked at her. "Huh, so you're my niece then? Yet, you're older than me." She grinned. Hermione laughed. "Shall I call you Aunt Dawn then?" She teased. Dawn shook her head. "Nah, Dawn's just fine thanks."

Buffy sat back with Angel to watch as Hermione interacted with the guys. "She's home," she whispered. Angel hugged her from behind. "Yeah, she is. Hey, where's Riley?" He added. "Left. It's a long story." Buffy replied sadly, her happy mood diminishing.

"Hey, Buffy. What's my real name?" Hermione called, she thought about testing out calling her mom, but for now Buffy would just have to do. "Hermione Angel Summers." Buffy replied, shooting a smile at Angel. Hermione grinned back. "Named after Dad then," she joked.

Their joking and laughing was cut short when the door was burst open again. "Bloody hell! What's that Poof doing here?" A voice yelled out as a blond haired man walked into the shop and caught sight of Angel. "Spike." Angel growled.

Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Spike and Angel glared at each other fiercely, having not seen each other properly since Angel had lost his soul and had stolen Drusilla's attention. "What's going on?" A soft english voice called, breaking the two vampires out of their intense glaring competition.

Spike turned and all thoughts were immediately driven out of his mind. He stared at the vision before him, her soft features seemed to be glowing in the dim light of the shop and her honey brown curls flowed over her shoulder like a waterfall. Spike, being Spike, also admired her body and deemed her even sexier than the slayer.

Angel turned to Hermione. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. This is just the idiot that the female I sired turned, Spike. He is her mate." He told his daughter quickly. "Wait, dad?" Spike questioned, looking at Angel and Hermione. "Yes, I believe that is what someone calls their father." Hermione replied. "Bloody hell. How the bleeding hell did that happen?" Spike yelled. "We're not sure. But Hermione should only be three; however she was kidnapped by a time demon. He put her in the past, hence the fact she is eighteen." Buffy replied, drawing attention to her.

Spike smirked slightly. "I'm not complaining." He drawling, looking her up and down. Angel let out a feral growl and placed himself before Hermione. "Easy, just kidding, kind of," Spike protested.

"Besides, I don't need protecting anyway." Hermione snapped, standing and crossed her arms. "Spike's a vampire, he could easily kill you." Angel argued. "No he can't. One, aren't I half-vampire, half-slayer? And two, I'm a witch and have fought in a war." Hermione spat, glaring at Angel.

The gang went quiet. "Your Wiccan? Cause, if you are, that'd be so cool. Tara and I are Wiccan Witches." Willow asked. "No, as in wands and brooms." Hermione replied, her hand going to her pocket.

Everyone looked at her doubtfully, believing her to be slightly mad. Well, all except Anya, Angel and Spike. "What? You think I'm lying?" Hermione hissed.

Giles' chuckles died down and he began to polish his glasses. "It is a rather tall tale. If there were a war, everyone would know." He explained. Hermione scoffed. "You're muggles. Of course you wouldn't know about the war. That and it was on a Wizarding School's grounds which are hidden from Muggles."

"Muggles?" Xander called. Hermione shrugged. "None-magical folk; those who can't do wand magic." She clarified, seeing Willow about to protest the fact she couldn't be muggle.

"These clothes, I wear them when I fought. In fact, that is why I am here. The man we are fighting, the Voldemort, has come here in search of some Hell Goddess. He wants to join forces with her for power, so he can kill all muggles and those associated with them." Hermione continued, toying with her wand.

"So this really bad guy is aiming to join up with our bad guy? Man, we are screwed." Xander groaned. "Great to see the confidence you have in my skill, Xander." Buffy remarked sarcastically.

"He's right. If this Hell Goddess is as powerful as she claims, and if Voldemort joins forces with her, then we are all doomed," Hermione stated in a mater-of-fact tone.

"What about your magical police guys?" Willow asked. Hermione scoffed, "they can't do anything, he's too powerful. The Aurors, the magical version of police, have tried arresting his followers, but Voldemort just breaks them out. He has control over the Dementors, which are like the guards, and the damn Ministry is so far in his pocket they can't get out. Idiots! They should have just listened to Harry, but no. They had to go and lie to everyone! Now he's killing people left and right and they STILL deny he's back." Hermione ranted.

The group stared at her as she paced angrily. Hermione looked up and blushed lightly. "Sorry. It just gets me so riled up." She sighed, sinking back into a seat.

"What are Dementors agian? And the Ministry?" Buffy asked eager to hear about her daughter's life. "Dementors are creatures that act as guards for all magical criminals, they suck out your soul, leaving you unable to do anything but age and die." Hermione conjured image of a Dementor had the group flinching in no time.

"The Ministry is the Ministry of Magic, our government. They make sure muggles never know of our world, like keeping the dragons under wraps, as well as the giants and all of the other creatures that are in our world." she concluded. Xander's jaw went slack.

"Dragons are real?" He gasped. Hermione grinned. "Yep. My friend's brother works with them in Romania," she replied. "So cool," Hermione shook her head. "I doubt my friend Harry would agree. He had to battle one when he was fourteen," she smirked remembering his jumpiness before the fight.

Spike watched Hermione, his eyes drawn to her slender neck as she laughed, her honey brown curls cascading down her back like a river. He wanted to run his fingers through it and kiss her, to never let her go. Spike gulped. If he thought his obsession with Buffy was bad, this was worse.

His attention was brought to her chocolate eyes. They had a glint in them he knew had come from war and loss. She had been through a lot.

Angel looked carefully at his child. "What was your role in the war?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "Not was, is. I am one of the Order of the Phoenix's best fighters. Professor Dumbledore says I'm one of the most powerful witches he has ever seen," she replied proudly, twirling her wand.

"Order of the Phoenix?" Xander asked, uncertainly. Hermione huffed. "Let me show you." She told them, pulling out her pocket Pensive. She cast all her memories of her school years and after into the bowl and told everyone to touch it.

Buffy was pulled into the memories and watched in awe as her daughter's memories played out before her. She had started with one of her with a man.

She looked no older than she was now and she was asking the man, Remus she called him, about Voldemort. The man explained it all, right from the founders to present day.

Then they were launched into her school memories. Buffy was right alongside her as Hermione worked out the Philosopher's Stone, was petrified by the Basilisk, time travelled, helped Harry with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, broke into the Department of Mysteries and fought in the war, watching her parents be tortured and killed.

Finally they were expelled from the horrors of Hermione's past. "Now, you know. The boys will be arriving soon. For now, I think I should go." She told them, before apperating to her flat. Once she arrived, she flung off her boots, placed her wand on her dresser, curled up in bed and cried for those lost in what seemed to be a never-ending war.

Please Read and Review. This is the last chapter that will have any part of Beanacre0's story, the next one is all me. I hope I do it just. Message me any advice or ideas you may have.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Hermione wept until the early hours of the morning. Exhausted, but too wound up to get a good nights rest, she went to the connecting bathroom and washed up. Taking extra time in the shower she washed away the tension in her shoulders and neck. Last night was not a good night, nor was it what she expected her first encounter with her family to be like. Even though Hermione was a witch and knew quite a bit about the magical world, she never once guessed that there would be demons.

Her father was a demon in a sense. What did that make her? She shook her head to erase that thought. Her mother obviously had feelings for him so maybe she could give him some slack. After all this was her second change at having a family, and this time they were just as magically involved as she was.

This could be a very good thing. She would make it so. She wasn't going to jeopardize this due to any idiotic moments on her part. The boys she would have to pay more attention to. There was no saying how they would react to this. They might even start a fight. If that was the case she would duel them in a manner that left them defenseless and generally unharmed.

A knock was heard at the door. Speaking of the devils.

Hermione knew that Harry and Ron were going to make this business trip more of a vacation, but who was better at helping defeat baddies then the Golden Trio. God how she hated that name.

"Hermione open the bloody door, these bags are heavy."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

"Hya Granger."

"What the hell is the ferret doing here?"

After a yelled out argument about the suitable location of the blood slytherin, Hermione finally got her answer; Dumbledore. He was just as involved with the Order as he was years ago, just more annoyingly so. Apparently he sent Draco Malfoy for two reasons. The first reason being founding, and the second being that he knew enough about the dark arts to be a viable asset concerning the darkest one of all; Glory.

"Whatever! Lets just get over to the magic shop before they think we stood them up."

"After you know-it-all. I would say ladies first, but I don't see any."

"Oh yea, with all that hair product I could spot a lady, and a fairy."

"This is going to be one hell of an assignment," Ron said to the ever agreeing Harry.

AN: Please Read and Review. If you got the fairy comment, I apologize, but it kind of fit the conversation, and if it completely went over your head, never mind. This is my first chapter of this story that wasn't helped by Beanacre0 so sorry it's so short; the next one will be longer.


End file.
